Addiction Affliction
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: Skipper is addicted to a drug he believes is helping to gain his touch back after many crushing defeats. But what is the this drug doing to his mind and those around him? A little bit of Skipper/Marlene. Rated T for some violence and emotion.


**All stories are due for updates and completions soon, once all of my ideas that bounce around my head have had their say. This has not yet been edited or revised.**

ADDICTION AFFLICTION

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

Gonna dive into a dive  
>I've dove into before<br>Gonna haunt a haunt I've haunted  
>Like a million times or more<br>A familiar joint  
>Where getting drunk's the only point<p>

-_Another Drinking Song _by Mighty Mighty Bosstones

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE: TEARS TASTE SO SWEET<p>

It's not enough to have a little taste

I want the whole damn thing

And now can you dig it?

-_Meaning of Life _by Disturbed

"_I don't think you understand the consequences of injecting it now." Kowalski tried to reason._

"_No, I don't think YOU understand the consequences of NOT it!" Skipper cried hoarsely._

"_Skippah-..."_

"_Shut it Private ,this doesn't concern you!" Skipper growled at the small penguin._

_Private's eyes watered and his beak quivered. But as it had been for the past week, Skipper didn't even notice, or if he did, he just didn't care._

"_Give me the injection, Kowalski!" Skipper ordered. _

"_Skipper, this chemical is very dangerous, you've absorbed too much of it into your lungs and vascular systems already!" _

"_Forget my body! Do you not see what's about to happen? We are the brink of war! Everyone in this zoo could die!" Skipper yelled._

"_Killing yourself is not the way to do it!" Kowalski shouted into Skipper's face, poking his chest. "You don't need it!"_

_Private whimpered and began to weep quietly. _

* * *

><p>Skipper tapped his foot, crossing his flippers over his chest, his face twisted in a frown. He seemed to be in this position a lot later, this observed by the fellow penguins. This was him thinking about something that bothered him. Something bothering Skipper was an alien thought. Skipper was the truck and nothing phased him. Now they were stricken as a look of hopelessness crossed his face and he sighed, dropping his flippers and head. His foot stopped tapping like each of the penguin's hearts. They knew what was wrong, and could almost read Skipper's mind has he began to speak.<p>

"Boys," He murmured, looking up at them. "Am I getting old?"

"Not at all, Skippah!"Private said

"On the contrary, by my calculations," Kowalski said, pulling out his clipboard and scribbling some notes and diagrams. "You're in your prime right now."

"Then, is there something wrong with me, Kowalski? Please tell me the truth."

"Skipper, I believe your problem is all psychological. You lost to Blowhole once, and it shocked you so bad that you began to doubt yourself. You thrive on people believing in you and depending on you, and when you can't have belief in yourself and dependence on your own abilities, you lose your touch. You've psyched yourself out. You're only losing because you think you will lose."

"I don't believe in that stuff, Kowalski." Skipper said. "I've lost to merely Blowhole's minions five times already, not even to my arch enemies brains. Something is wrong with me."

Kowalski sighed. "I've given you my diagnosis. If you want except it, then there's nothing I can do to help you."

Skipper sighed heavily, this time the exhalation was harsh and forced, full of anger and frustration.

"C'mon Kowalski," Skipper argued. "Can't you make some invention or something that will zap me back to my old self?"

"Skipper, there is no statistical way I could-..." Kowalski trailed off as he seemed to have an idea. He pulled out his clipboard and scribbled some on it. "Actually, I believe I can make exactly what you need."

Private could hear a hint of deviousness in Kowalski voice and knew he was hiding something from Skipper. Skipper brightened and hugged Kowalski vigorously.

"Thanks Kowalski! You're the greatest second lieutenant a skipper could ask for!"

"I try." Kowalski replied with a small, chuckle patting Skipper's back with one flipper.

As Skipper let go of his team mate his smile was looking less worn and exhausted than it had been (what few times it had shown) the past two weeks. Private was sure Skipper hadn't slept since his first defeat.

"I'll go get started on it right now." Kowalski said.

Skipper saluted him with a grin and Kowalski saluted back.

Private looked to Rico- who had been surprisingly quiet- wondering whether the manic penguin had detected the distinct sounds in Kowalski tone. Skipper obviously hadn't. Rico was looking rather clueless at the moment and Private decided the penguin hadn't noticed even what was going on.

"I'll go start training. C'mon you two." Skipper said proudly, turning to the other two penguins who were free of duties.

"Actually, Skippah. Can I go help Kowalski?" Private asked meekly, twiddling his flippers.

"Sure." Skipper said nodding. "C'mon Rico."

The manic didn't respond so Skipper went over and dragged Rico outside with him. Private went into Kowalski lab and came up beside him.

"Kowalski," Private said. "What are you actually making?"

"What Skipper asked for." Kowalski said as he was writing out some chemical equations on his clipboard.

"No you're not. I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm not lying, Private." Kowalski said, not looking up from his work.

Thinking this may become something like the obsession and craziness of the "Jiggles incident", the younger penguin decided to change tactics.

"Alright, then what EXACTLY are you making?"

"A water based steroid without hormones."

Private hadn't heard much but he knew two things about steroids. They were suppose to have hormones in them and they weren't good.

"What will it do?"

"Well, truthfully, I guess you wouldn't call it a steroid. It won't make any changes to Skipper physically. Basically, it will be mostly water, which Skipper's cells will allow to enter them. Once inside, the ingredients will stimulate the cell processes and help to produce extra energy and make him feel giddy and strong."

"Can't caffeine take the same effect... but in a different way... I think?"

"If caffeine were injected in the amount that is needed for Skipper to have the same effect, it would kill him very quickly, after maybe one or two doses. I'm looking to make this chemical totally harmless to him."

"I see, well it sounds alright then." Private said smiling. But then his face turned back to anxiety again as he ran back over Kowalski's words. "Wait... 'injected'?"

"Yes, this will need to be injected directly into the muscle tissue in his buttocks. That's the only way it can be absorbed properly."

"And you think Skipper is going to let you use a needle on him?"

"I think Skipper will concur, due to his current mental state."

"I hope you're right." Private sighed.


End file.
